Tacky Who
by Joshwales
Summary: When the BBC Cancel Doctor Who in its 12th Series it’s up to Paul McGann, Billie Piper, Chris Eccleston, John Barrowman and David Tennant produce a Tacky Version of Doctor Who with some consequences! CHAPTERS 2 & 3 NOW UP! YAY!
1. Paradoxes Never Work Out

**Summary: When the BBC Cancel Doctor Who in it's 12 Series it's up to Paul McGann, Billie Piper, Chris Eccleston, John Barrowman and David Tennant produce a Tacky Version of Doctor Who with some consequences!**

**Doctor: 8th, 9th & 10th**

**Companions: Rose and Jack**

Tacky Who 

**Chapter 1**

"**What do you mean Ratings are falling?" David Tennant shouted at A BBC Executive as she told him Doctor Who was cancelled! Paul McGann sat down for his Daily Bowl of Sugar Puffs and Sonic Screwdrivers and was disappointed when The BBC announced that Doctor Who was Cancelled in it's 12th Successful Series, Christopher Eccleston was stunned that Doctor Who was cancelled! Then an Idea came to his head and he exclaimed**

"**Fantastic!" David's Phone rang and it was Chris,**

"**How would you like to Produce Doctor Who for my TV Station ITV International! I've already got Billie and John to do it so how about you?"**

"**Sure", then he put down the Phone. **

**Two Weeks later David was standing in a familiar Brown Jacket in front of a Familiar Blue Box as Chris Eccleston emerged, in his trademark leather jacket, followed by Billie Piper and John Barrowman.**

"**Let's Get this Show on the Road!" Chris shouted as a Man in Victorian Clothing appeared on the field where they where shooting a Scene where The Ninth Doctor meets the Tenth. **

"**Is that?"**

"**Yep"**

"**Is it really?"**

"**Yes"**

"**It can't be"**

"**Yes it can"**

"**It's, It's Paul McGann!" Paul McGann was sure enough walking towards the TARDIS and Chris shouted**

"**ABOUT TIME! WE CAN'T SHOOT TACKY WHO WITHOUT YOU!"**

"**Sorry I'm late I had a appointment with the Dole Officer". **

"**Ok, Revised Plan Eighth Doctor Meets The Tenth and we're shooting in 5,4,3,2 & 1!" The Eighth Doctor stepped out of The TARDIS (which was wobbling ferociously) to be greeted by the Tenth and Rose who had stepped out of theirs. **

"**Oh Dear, Just What we need" The Tenth Doctor said,**

"**What Doctor?"**

"**A Time Paradox" Crappy Knock off Version of The Tune Plays**

**A Blend of Colours appears on screen with the Words "David Tennant" "Billie Piper" "Guest Starring Paul McGann" followed by The Words "Tacky Who" "Paradoxes Never Work Out". The Eighth Doctor was gob smacked by The Look of his Tenth Self, **

"**AND CUT!" Chris shouted as the Show cut to a break, it said on Screen "The Doctor needs a Break" and then really fast "ITV International Christopher Eccleston 2017". Crappy Knock Off of Theme Tune Plays Again. All of a Sudden a Guy in a Rubber suit came on saying he was The Mocks of Balhoon and had his head blown off! The Doctors went through the Problem and solved it and Both TARDIS' Dematerialised (Actually Blowing Away) and the End Credits played. Roars of Laughter erupted over Britain as it said "Next Time on Tacky Who" "The Ninth Doctor and Jack come across a Dead Box and Bury it in The TARDIS and it explodes". **

**The Next Morning the Reviews where rife with Reviews calling it Comic Genius and/or Tacky Genius! **

Author's Note 

**This Idea came to me in school and I had to type it goodbye**


	2. Burying The Hatchet

Summary: After the Success of the First Episode, Chris Eccleston lines up as the Second Episode's Doctor with John Barrowman! Paul McGann on Camera, David Tennant on Credits and Billie Piper on Sound Effects! Sure to be trouble

**Doctor: 9th**

**Companions: Jack**

Tacky Who 

**Chapter 2**

"Why is Tacky Who taking 67 of Viewing Figures for Saturday Nights?" A BBC Chief Executive shouted as Tacky Who came on the Telly. Chris Eccleston was standing in the Middle of a Box Factory with John Barrowman, David Tennant, Paul McGann and Billie Piper!

"AND ACTION!" Paul McGann shouted as The Time Vortex opened and out blew the TARDIS, The Ninth Doctor stepped out of The Time And Relative Dimension in Space with Captain Jack,

"Why are we in a Box Factory Doctor?" Captain Jack asked,

"I Like Boxes hm, hm, hm" The Doctor replied. A Blend of Colours came on screen (Now Known as Tacky Time)" "Crap Knock off Version of the Theme Tune Plays" with the Words "Christopher Eccleston" "John Barrowman" "Guest Starring the Dancing Car from The Citroen C4 Advert of 2005" followed by "Tacky Who" "Burying the Hatchet". The Doctor and Jack was instantly whisked around by a Bulky Man in a Black Jacket and Hat with Mask,

"This reminds me of my first time on the Planet Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor whispered towards Jack

"I know I was there," Jack whispered back. After 20 Minutes of Boxes being made and burnt in Black/Blue Flames The Doctor came across a Dead Box and decided to bury it in the TARDIS. All of a Sudden the Words "The Doctor Needs a Break in the TARDIS" came on screen followed by "Paul McGann ITV International 2017". When the Show started back they where now Inside the TARDIS and Burying the Box, in a Hatchet. The Song Jacques your Body came blearing on Speakers and A Dancing Car burst into The TARDIS and started Dancing 70's Style, Jack laughed his head off while the Doctor gaped at the Hole where the Doors stood and switched on the Regeneration of the Doors program and the Robot started Blasting The Doctor and the Doctor ran outside to see the Robot had broken the Doors again and was Now Blasting the Factory apart for the Doctor and it started dancing to the Yogi Bear song and The Doctor was wondering at what he had let himself in for. The Dancing Robot had finished and had changed back to The Citroen C4 that he was. The Doctor ran back inside the TARDIS and the Regeneration of the Doors program had finished and now was reinforcing the Doors for flying through the Time Vortex and where now reinforced enough for a Journey of Time Proportions and The Doctor had taken off (The TARDIS blowing away AGAIN) and all of a Sudden the Time Vortex froze and the TARDIS was Blasted through the Walls of Time to No Where. The Next Time Part was saying the Eighth Doctor was taking a Trip through the Time Countryside and the TARDIS rips apart and Lands on Rose's Council Estate! The Reviews where even Bigger (Bigger than The Inside of the TARDIS and The Hole that the Robot Made put together) saying the BBC Sucks and Tacky Who is The New Saturday Night Fever!

Author's Note

Well this would have been up sooner but Tacky Who is a New Kind of Comedy but the BBC has launched a scheme! Not saying anymore! Goodbye


	3. Meeting Jackie Tyler

**Summary: After The BBC try and lure David Tennant and Paul McGann back with 2 Doctor adventures in the 13th Series of Doctor Who but Tacky Who destroys it in the ratings! The Eighth Doctor is travelling through Time after the Meeting with the Tenth Doctor when all of a sudden he's ripped through time onto Rose's Council Estate?**

**Doctor: 8th**

**Companions: Jackie Tyler**

Tacky Who 

**Chapter 3**

"**The Recent 13th Series of Doctor Who that was commissioned yesterday starring David Tennant has been withdrawn due to The Ratings of Tacky Who, David Tennant Refusing to come back for the 13th Series and The Announcement that Russell T Davies is to Write 1 Episode of Tacky Who" The Newscaster said on the BBC as Tacky Who started on ITV International but before that…**

"**ITV International is to be renamed as Eccleston International Television" then A Blend of Colours appeared on screen interrupted by a Blue Box (A REAL Blue Box not the Blue Police Public Call Box) then it went inside the TARDIS and the Doctor said to himself,**

"**I need a New TARDIS maybe a Type 42 or even the Latest Type 80,923. No to risky plus I'm banned from almost Every TARDIS lot as I stole this Type 40" A Shift happened in the TARDIS as The Doctor fell down and he checked the Monitor, he had been ripped out of The Time Vortex and where now travelling in The Walls of Time and had just landed on a council estate in London 2004 where a Woman in a Pink Jacket and Pink Jogging Bottoms was taking out the Rubbish and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.**

"**Excuse Miss, Could you tell me where I am?" The Doctor asked**

"**Where do you think you are?" The Woman replied,**

"**Don't really know" The Doctor said quizzed**

"**You're in London" The Woman replied**

"**What year?"**

"**What are you? Daft"**

"**No, I'm a Advanced Mind further Advanced than Humanity will ever reach"**

"**Your Lucky I don't have the number to the loony bin other wise you'd be there by now"**

"**Yes I know now what year is it?"**

"**2004"**

"**Ah, Good and You?"**

"**Jackie Tyler". A Blend of Colours appears on Screen with the Words "Paul McGann" "Camille Coduri" followed by "Guest Starring Billie Piper" followed by "Tacky Who" and finally by "Meeting Jackie Tyler". The Doctor reappeared on Screen with Jackie Tyler and he said**

"**Come inside my TARDIS"**

"**What The Hell does that stand for and who are you?"**

"**Time and Relative Dimensions in Space and I'm The Doctor"**

"**Doctor Who?"**

"**Nothing just The Doctor!"**

"**Doctor What?"**

"**The Doctor"**

"**Well 'The Doctor' how come you got onto my Council Estate?"**

"**Easy In the TARDIS. Now come with me Inside My TARDIS Jackie Tyler"**

"**But I have a Daughter"**

"**How old is she?"**

"**18"**

"**Then leave her by the way what's her name"**

"**Rose"**

"**I have a Feeling she'll be picked up one day," The Doctor said thinking back to his meeting with his Tenth Self.**

"**Fine" Jackie replied and she entered the Blue Police Public Call Box and itfell apart (revealing Paul McGann and Camille Coduri in a embarassing position)as Rose Tyler had come out to see where her mother had go too. Jackie was now flying through Time unbeknown to herself and when the Doctor told her that they where she erupted in fury and had calmed down when they Landed in England 2007 To Be Continued**

Author's Note 

Well next time is the Second Part of The Eighth Doctor adventure for the Destruction of Earth, and you'll be surprised what'll happen! Until next time Keep Reading Tacky Who


End file.
